Approaches for providing virtualized computing resources are continually evolving. For instance, container technologies and corresponding container clustering platforms are rapidly emerging as a solution for implementing flexible and scalable application virtualization mechanisms. In such approaches, a given application can be implemented using a set of containers (e.g., with different functions) that are provisioned (implemented, etc.) on a set of computing resources, where the computing resources can be physical (e.g., on-premise hardware) computing resources, virtual computing resources (e.g., virtualized in a data center or multiple data centers), container clustering platforms, or a combination of such physical and virtual resources that are included in, e.g., a virtual private network (VPN).
Such container technologies, while providing significant flexibility in application development and deployment (initial deployment and updates), present unprecedented challenges for managing Information Technology resources (e.g., physical and/or virtual computing resources) used to implement “containerized” applications. Such challenges are due, at least in part, to the scalability and potential rate of modification of containerized applications, as such applications can be implemented using hundreds to of thousands of individual containers that are interconnected using virtual network segments or super-segments and scaled to account for, e.g., availability requirements of the application. Such management challenges can also include, in addition to the considerations noted above, managing isolation of containerized applications, e.g., when implemented, at least in part, using virtualized computing resources that may share underlying physical resources with other (unrelated) applications.